We're locked in a room with THEM?
by Holmes1216
Summary: After a scheming Mr Shue and Mr Smith lock The New Directions and The Warblers into the Practice room at Dalton to resolve their hatred, will it end in a bloodbath or will the two glee clubs actually make friends?


Title: We're locked in a room with THEM?

Category: Glee

Characters: Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, New Directions, Sebastian Smythe, Hunter Clarington, The Entity That Is Niff, The Warblers, Mr Shue, Dalton Headmaster (Known henceforth as Mr Smith)

Timeline: After Hunter came, before Kurt and Rachie went to NYC, includes Santana Britt, not Finn, Sue eventually, Wes, Mrs Gavel Montgomery, Sam. But none of the rest of the New New directions.

Pairings: Klaine, Huntbastian, Niff friendship, Reff, Samcedes, Brittana

Summary: After a scheming Mr Shue and Mr Smith lock The New Directions and The Warblers into the Practice room at Dalton to resolve their hatred, will it end in a bloodbath or will the two glee clubs actually make friends?

Mr Shue was sick of the snide comments, the glares, the sing offs and the goddamn moaning! And apparently, so was the Dalton head, Mr Smith, so as the devious, scheming teachers they were, they began to plot how to stop the problem. And now... Now they were going to find out if all their planning was going to work out...

Blaine 'Warbler' Anderson led his friends and fellow Gleeks down the corridors of Dalton. Mr Shue had told them to go to the Warblers practice room for a lecture, Rachel said that it was something to do with getting into the minds of your enemies. Kurt was skeptical and Blaine was homesick. He loved Mckinley but Dalton would always be his home, even if it did contain Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington, two of the most egotistical, rude, disgraceful men ever to walk the earth. As you can see, Blaine wasn't overly fond of the pair, and they weren't exactly friends with him either.

He walked into the room and immediately was hit by a surge of memories. He felt Kurt by his side

"You okay?" he asked, putting slim hand on Blaine's arm. Blaine gulped and nodded

"I'm good" he said before sitting down on one of the all too familiar sofas to wait for Mr Shue. Except that after half an hour, he still hadn't arrived. Just then, the door opened and everyone's favorite people walked into the room. the Warblers had come to practice. As soon as all of them were inside, the doors slammed shut and there was the unmistakeable sound of a lock...locking. Oh crap. Sebastian, who had entered last, talking quietly with Hunter looked up and slowly, the all too familiar smirk firmly etched itself into his face

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lady Hummel and his pet hobbit" he said. Hunter shot him a disapproving look and put a hand on his shoulder. Sebastian looked around and then did something that no one had expected that the boy could even do. He looked at the floor and very quietly, and, Kurt would like to believe, reluctantly said "I'm sorry, Kurt, Blaine. Won't happen again." Hunter smiled then said

"Seb's trying to be the good guy now-" he was cut off by Sebastian himself

"And it's bloody hard!" Hunter shot him a glare that would have made a fully grown man wet himself and growled

" Sebastian" threateningly. Sebastian crossed his arms and turned away, pouting- Sebastian 'Kick ass' Smythe, king of Dalton actually pouted- and mumbled something which sounded a lot like

"Sorry, _mother_!" Hunter glared again. Sebastian huffed and then got down on his knees "Almighty Hunter, king of the Warblers and awesomest of them all, please forgive me? There, happy now?" he asked snarkily. Hunter nodded

"For now, peasant" he said solemnly. Sebastian's left eye twitched as he stiffly walked to one of the couches and sat down. Right. Next. To. Kurt. _Oh dear god_, Blaine thought as they both slowly turned to look at each other. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him and tilted his head towards Hunter. Sebastian shook his head

"Don't ask, just don't" he muttered. Kurt smirked and Sebastian growled

" Shut it Hummel!" Hunter turned around very slowly and sent a death glare at him. Sebastian smiled sweetly at him and then said "Shut, it, _Kurt_" in a very forced happy voice. Then under his breath "Lord help me" in the normal Sebastian voice that they all knew and loathed. Blaine found this hilarious and began snickering very quietly. Everyone turned to stare at him

"What? This is hilarious, dude you're like his trained dog!" he said laughing. Sebastian did nothing except to glare at Hunter, giving him his full out 'Please-have-a-seat-while-lord-Sebastian-destroys-you-and-your-reputation" glare. And Hunter, the poor man, just rolled his eyes at him. Well _someone's_ life work would be gone by the morning, which brought us back to the original question, which Mercedes happily asked

"Okay, so aside from weasel and his trained meerkat-' this was met by two loud protests of "HEY!" she just carried strait on "We need to work out how the HELL we're getting outta here" Kurt smirked

"Nice 'cedes." he said. Blaine rolled his eyes

"She has a point, well, apart from the whole 'trained meerkat' thing..." he trailed off towards the end, always the perfect gentleman. Kurt smirked at Sebastian who was glaring at them, Mercedes and Hunter at the same time, then he folded his arms, smirked, and raised an eyebrow

"If you don't stop being mean to me, I shall summon Niff!" he said smirking evilly. Hunter rolled his eyes

"They weren't coming to practice today, they had an exam" he explained. Sebastian grinned evilly, everyone shivered

"Oh poor Hunter, so trusting, so easy to trick, Niff come here!" he called. Suddenly something shoved the other Warblers out of the way and a blonde head soon emerged, followed by a dark brown one

"Uh oh..." muttered Hunter. Blaine hid. Kurt gulped. Niff appeared

"Hi!" they said together. Jeff took over

"we appear-"

"To have been-" Nick continued

"Summoned" they finished together.

"Oh dear god" Kurt murmured. Blaine was writing his will.

"Who summoned us?" they asked in unison, Mercedes took a large step back

"Ooh...that's creepy" Sebastian raised his hand

"I did, hi guys!" he grinned waving at them. They waved back and then sat cross legged at his feet

"What would you have us do oh master?" they asked together. Sebastian picked at his nails while everyone tried to hide

"Oh the usual, destroy Hunter, take over Dalton, dye all of Kurt's clothes his least favorite colour" Kurt gasped and held a hand over his heart "Get Hunter to go out with me just to prove that the fact that he is 'not even remotely Bi-curious' is such a lie. But I think the first one will do" he said. Niff grinned as Sebastian passed them walkie-talkies. They held them up to their mouths

"Ready agent six?"

"Copy that agent three"

They commando rolled away and began to chase the poor Clarington all over the room. Blaine fell over laughing, Kurt was trying hard not to snort, and Sebastian? Sebastian was doubled over, clutching his side, laughing like a maniac as Hunter called for help

"SEB! Seb help! OKAY I'M SORRY, JUST _HELP ME!_" eventually Niff got him and a very soggy and very moody Hunter collapsed on the couch where Sebastian was still in hysterical laughter "Shut up Smythe" he growled. Seb did a very good imitation of Hunter and his death glare. Hunter sighed "Fine, shut up,_ Seb_"

Sebastian looped an arm around Hunters waist "okay, so we're both sorry, if you don't treat me like a dancing dog, I won't summon Niff" he held put his hand. Hunter took it and hadn't said deal before Sebastian rushed out " and you have to be my slave for a whole entire day, HA!" just as Hunter closed the deal. Hunter whipped his hand away but not before he had already agreed

"No! That's the second time that's happened to me!" he cried, head in hands. Sebastian grinned

"Oh I'm gonna make you do loads of stuff for me. Tidy my room" Hunter groaned loudly "Put all my books in alphabetical order, in French" Hunter groaned louder "and watch six ours of Wizards of Waverly Place with me!" Hunter let out a loud scream of horror

Niff walked up to the group of staring Gleeks. Blaine shook his head

"Are they dating or something?" Jeff nodded

"They think we don't know" he explained. Kurt stared at the pair, Sebastian still had his arm around Hunters waist and Hunter was leaning into him, sniffling.

"Could they get anymore obvious?" he asked. Nick nodded

"A few weeks ago at practice, Hunter kissed Seb on the cheek, and they still think we believe that it was platonic. Not to mention the heart eyes they make at each other in French and maths" he said, rolling his eyes. Blaine looked amazed

"Seriously? Last time I saw them, they hated each other" he said. Nick and Jeff laughed

"We remember the first time they met, Seb was late for Warbler practice"

_FLASHBACK!_

_Hunter was just about to start the practice when someone came bursting through the doors, he turned around and saw someone with their hands on their knees bent double, breathing heavily, he was covered in flour, he had chestnut hair with dark and sandy streaks and looked very tall. The boy looked up. He had bright emerald green eyes, high cheek bones and a very Disney prince-ish hair style, all in all, the boy was very handsome_

_"You would not believe the day, I've had!" he cried. Nick and Jeff walked up to him_

_"What happened Seb? And what's with the flour?" Nick asked. 'Seb' looked up again_

_"Lady Hummel decided it would be nice to prank me at lunch when I was out, so I was late to French, and then at the end of the lesson, the bloody teacher decided to hold me back for 'Not, trying 'ard enough in class' why do I need to try? I speak french fluently! I lived in Paris for gods sake! So I was late to Chemistry, then he decided to hold me back because I was late, because that incompetent fool of a teacher was yapping at me because I 'don't try 'ard enough' and because I was late because of that **bitch** Hummel!" his voice rose steadily as he talked, and he was nearly shouting by the end. Everyone had turned to look at him and he glared at them, Hunter was interested by now so he slowly walked over to him, close enough to hear the whispered conversation_

_"Oh man, sorry dude" Jeff said, and he went to hug the boy, the boy pushed him away._

_"Dude, covered in flour, wait" he explained before taking off his blazer "Okay, now you can hug- oomph!" he was cut off by Jeff tackle hugging him, and therefore knocking all air from his lungs. Hunter decided it was time to step in_

_"Okay, Jeffery get off the poor man, you' he pointed at Seb and frowned at him because he was trying not to laugh 'please tell me what the hell you're here for". Seb got up, tried in vain to shake the flour out of his hair and said_

_"I'm the old captain of the Warblers. I sucked" everyone in the room stared at him and Nick fainted. Jeff stared at him_

_"You just admitted you sucked" he stated. Seb grinned_

_"Yep" he said, popping the p. Jeff pointed at him_

_"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Sebastian Smythe?!" he cried. Sebastian smirked and picked his nails_

_"I may or may not have locked him in his room and stolen his uniform..." he trailed off. Jeff grinned_

_"That's the Seb we know. I didn't think that you sucked" he said happily. Sebastian smirked_

_"I did. Royally. So can someone tell me who this hot guy is?" he asked pointing at Hunter. He drew himself up_

_"I'm Hunter Clarington, and please, I'm not even remotely Bi-curious" he grinned. Sebastian made a small 'ohhh' sound of realization_

_"The new Captain then?"_

_"Yep"_

_"Cool, so what are we gonna do- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" he yelled when he saw a great fluffy mound with eyes moving towards him. Jeff grinned, picked up said fluffy mound and dumped it in Sebastian's arms_

_"That, my dear friend, is Mr Puss, Hunter's cat" Said cat licked Sebastian's face. Sebastian glared at Hunter_

_"My respect for you has just gone down to -77777972362.5" he stated._

_END FLASHBACK_

Niff finished the Tale and saw that everyone was in fits of laughter. Well, at least they weren't going to kill each other. Well, that was his thought until three seconds later when there was a loud slapping sound and everyone turned to see Kurt glaring at Sebastian

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SMYTHE!" he yelled. Blaine decided that he should probably call a funeral director and check if they had a 'Me-and-my-friends-were-killed-in-a-fight-with-a-rival-glee-group" service.


End file.
